Casualty Miriam, dylan and nick
by casualty1fan
Summary: When marriage problems arise and a staff member very close to Dylan and nick falls pregnant, which one will get the woman of their dreams? Please review
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning and Miriam came into work as usual, and went to her and nicks office and through herself down on the chair at her desk, suddenly nick walked in and saw Miriam.

"Oh" said nick

"What?" said Miriam?

"Oh I just wasn't expecting you to be in my office" said nick

"I see you haven't yet figured out what the word are means" said Miriam smiling

Nick smiled back

"Here are some patients notes that need signed off" said nick

Nick handed the notes to Miriam and Miriam put her hand out to get them, but as she took them off nick noticed that she was in pain and she genially touched her wrists before sharply moving her hand away.

"Are you ok" said nick

Nick slowly put his hand out to look at Miriam's wrists, but as he touched her she quickly pulled her wrist back.

"Miriam" said nick

Nick could see the tears in her eyes

"Its nothing" quickly answered Miriam

"Miriam" said nick "look at me, let me take a look"

Miriam didn't make eye contact with nick but nick could see a tear slowly dripping down the left side of her face.

Suddenly Zoe walked through the door

"We need your help in resus" said Zoe

Miriam got up and wiped the tears from her eyes and quickly walked past nick and Zoe, nick and Zoe looked at each other before following her.

"Something's not right" said nick to Zoe

Zoe and nick continued walking to resus where Tess and Charlie were waiting; Tess quickly got Miriam ready to do the procedure

Tess slowly moved Miriam's hair out of the way to fasten the apron she was putting on her, when she saw burses around her neck, Tess froze but then continued trying to forget what she had seen

Nick was standing beside Miriam as she got ready to start, Miriam lifted the patient notes off the side of the bed too look at before she started, but dropped it with the pain in her wrist.

Nick bent down to pick it up

Tess, Zoe and Charlie were concerned at this point they could all see how much pain Miriam was in.

But instead of giving it to Miriam nick set it to the side and slowly lifted up the sleeve covering Miriam's arm, Zoe could see the tears dripping down Miriam's face as he did this.

Nick looked at Miriam in shock when he saw the bruising around Miriam's wrists, but when nick saw her he could already see the pain in her eyes.

Miriam just took off the apron and give it to nick, but nick instead handed it to Zoe and ran off after marina, Tess looked at Zoe

"Were they..." said Tess

"Hand marks" said Zoe "yes"

Miriam had ran back to the office and sat down as she walked in, but nick closed the door and stood in front of her, and slowly examined her wrist.

"Who did this to you" said nick

Miriam wouldn't look at nick she just keep staring at the wall

"Was it tom" said nick looking at Miriam

Tom was Miriam's husband of 11 years

"Miriam you need to tell me because whoever it is has snapped both your wrists and it's probably not the first time it's happened either" said nick


	2. Chapter 2

I will update this story soon.

But I would be really great full if you send any ideas for casualty fanfics to me by private message, this way I will be able to write more fanfics for you to read.

These ideas can be absolutely anything, even if you think that your idea is not that good please still send it in.

Your ideas can be about old characters that have left new characters that are coming into casualty or they can just be about the characters that are currently in casualty.

Thank you and please send in your ideas

Cause I am looking forward to reading them


	3. Chapter 3

Nick still hadn't got an answer from Miriam but at least she had allowed him to put a cast on her wrists.

"Only one is broken but the other is badly fractured" said nick "I would say you're lucky but you're not really are you?"

Miriam looked at nick and smiled

"What I don't understand is that someone is doing this to you and you can still smile and joke" said nick

Miriam smiled "I guess it is my way of coping" she said

"You shouldn't have to cope with it" said nick

"Its tom isn't it" said nick looking at Miriam

Miriam slowly nodded her head

"Why didn't you tell anyone" said nick

"Why what am I amend to say" said Miriam

"Listen up everybody my husband treats me like a punching bag and among other things" said Miriam sarcastically

Nick looked at her shocked

"Please don't tell me he has..." said nick

Miriam just looked down at her wrists

"Right" said nick "I am phoning the police"

"No" shouted Miriam

"Miriam your husband abuses and sexually assaults you" said nick "you have to get away from him"

"But I am not ready for that yet" said Miriam

"Well take the rest of the day off" said nick

Miriam sat up and looked into her handbag and got out germ car and hours keys.

Miriam walked out into reception and noel could see her wrists

"Did you have an accident" said noel

Miriam looked at him and then looked back at nick

"Miriam you're not going back to your house" said nick

"Why not" said Miriam

"You know why not" said nick "he might do it again"

Miriam looked at her wrists

"Nick I don't tell you how to live your life" said Miriam waking out of reception.

Nick went back to the office and banged his head on the desk, suddenly he heard a knock on the door and Zoe walked in.

"Where have you been all morning" she said

"Putting a cast on both of Miriam's wrists" said nick

"Oh" said Zoe not really knowing what to say

"They were completely crushed, both of them" said nick

Zoe walked in and sat down

"Will that doesn't really narrow things down" said Zoe

"Don't worry" said nick "I know who did it"

Zoe looked at nick

"He abuses her zoe" said nick

"Who" said Zoe?

"Her husband tom" said nick looking at Zoe

"Where is she away too then" said zoe

"Her house" said nick

"Nick he will do it again" said Zoe

"I know" said nick "but this was not the first time"

Zoe looked at nick shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe could see that nick was worried for the rest of the day, so about 4 o'clock Zoe went into his office

"She will be ok" said Zoe

"Zoe" said nick "she is in a house with her abusive husband who has recently held her so hard that he broke her wrists"

Zoe looked at nick and could see that he was worrying; she also knew that nick and Miriam were very close and was best of friends most of the time.

Suddenly Charlie came through the door

"We might need you in resus, women coming in" said Charlie

"Ok" said nick and Zoe walking into reception

When they got to reception they noticed that all the doctors and noses were gathered round the E.D doors.

"What is going on" "said nick "everyone get back to work"

"Its Miriam" said Tess "she's coming in"

"What" shouted nick

Zoe and nick looked at each other only they knew the truth

The E.D doors suddenly opened

"This is Miriam turner" said Jeff

"And this is her husband" said Dixie "was found with her at the scene"

Nick watched as Miriam was wheeled thaw the door there was burses all over her, but before she was even near the resus doors, nick saw her husband, and lost it, he suddenly grabbed him but the neck and pinned him up against the wall, suddenly Jeff and Dixie stopped wheeling Miriam and everyone turned round and looked at nick

"What have you done to her" shouted nick

"Nothing, nothing" said tom, Miriam's husband "she just tripped down the stairs"

"Yea tripped" shouted nick "you probably just pushed her down the stairs after, you had had your daily beating session with her"

The whole E.D looked at nick and Miriam lying bruised and battered in the hospital bed

"What, what" said tom

"Oh yea Miriam told me all about you" said nick

Zoe looked at nick, Miriam was unconscious but Zoe knew that she would be angry at nick

"Yea I know that you batter her, yes Miriam your own wife" said nick

"What sort of man rapes his own wife, and hold her so hard that you break both his wrists" said nick

The whole E.D went silent and looked at poor Miriam in the hospital bed

"Noel call the police" shouted nick "and if he moves from this seat call me, I want to be the one to finish him off"

Nick let tom go and helped a shocked Jeff and Dixie wheel Miriam into resus

The doctors and nurses were shocked when they saw all the old and new energies

"We need a scan, there is some bruising around the neck" said Charlie

"That was there this morning" said Tess

Zoe and Charlie looked at her

"Most of these aren't from the fall" said zoe "there hand prints"

Everyone looked at each other

"Right"" said nick "every accident has to be recorded including the hand prints"

"Oh and when you get the bloods back come and get me" said nick

Tess and Zoe looked down at Miriam

"Poor Miriam, imagine being raped and abused by your own husband" said Tess

"Nick has been kicking himself all day he knew he shouldn't have let her go home" said Zoe

"It wasn't his fault" said Tess


	5. Chapter 5

It was 2 hours later and Miriam had her neck brace off and was sitting up in her own clothes on in cubicals waiting for her bloods so she could be discharged, the police were outside with Miriam's husband, tom, tom was being arrested but was allowed to see his wife before he went.

Meanwhile nick was sitting in his office when Zoe came busting in.

"Nick you better see Miriam's bloods" she said

"Can someone else not look at them" said nick

"No I think it one of those things that Miriam might only want close friends to know" said Zoe

"What on earth are you talking about" said nick taking the results off

Nick looked at the results and couldn't believe his eyes,

"She can't be" said nick to Zoe

Zoe looked at nick

"It's not impossible" said Zoe

"Miriam can't be pregnant" said nick in shock

"She is too old" said nick

"Don't let her hear you say that" said Zoe laughing

"This is not funny zoe" said nick "how far along is she"

Zoe looked down at the sheet of paper and froze then looked at nick

"4 and half months" she said

"What" shouted nick "she would of said something"

"She might not have even noticed" said Zoe

"She is 4 and a half months pregnant" said nick "how could she not notice"

"Who is telling her then" said Zoe

"Both of us together but no one else can know" said nick

"Ok" said Zoe walking out of the room

Nick and Zoe walked to cubicals where Miriam was sitting

"So can I go now" she said

"You may want to sit back down" said Zoe

"Can you gave us a moment Tess" said Zoe

"What" said Miriam?

"We got your results back" said nick handing Miriam the age with the results on them

Miriam looked at the results and had the shock of her life

"Four and a half months" said Miriam to nick

"Now" said zoe as you know we need to do a scan to see the baby s you have only found out and cause of the accident now I can do it or we can let Tess know"

"No you can do it" said Miriam "no one else can know, not even tom"

"Well the police are with him now" said Zoe

"What" said Miriam "who called them"

Zoe looked at nick

"Well" said nick "you can't go on like this, especially not now"

"I suppose" said Miriam

Zoe got ready for the scan

"Do you want me to go out?" said nick

"No please stay" said Miriam

Miriam looked and saw her baby, suddenly the curtain opened, it was tom, tom looked shocked and stared at the monitor, he took 2 steps closer to Miriam, Miriam quickly took nicks hand and nick knew she was scared


	6. Chapter 6

"Is that a..." said tom shocked

"A baby, yes" said Zoe

Nick looked at Zoe, and was angry at her for saying anything, nick stood up still holding Miriam's hand

"Is it mine" said tom

Miriam could hear toms voice getting angrier, and clinched nicks hand

"Are you seriously asking that question" said nick to tom

Nick stood up

"Your the one that raped her" said nick pushing him out of the cubical into the polices arms

"How far" said tom not denying anything

"Four and a half months" said nick "not that you will ever be seeing the baby"

Miriam was under orders by nick that she was to rest up for 2 months, 2 days before the 2 months were up Miriam phoned nick.

"So when am I coming back then" she said down the phone

"Miriam your 6 near 7 months pregnant, that and on account of your age you should really just be resting" said nick

"You don't know what age I am" said Miriam laughing down the phone

"No" said nick "but I know you're too old to be having a baby"

Miriam laughed

"What about I stay strictly on paperwork" said Miriam

"Think about what the staff is going to say when they see you walk in, the size of a house" said nick

Miriam laughed "you always did think about the negatives didn't you" she said

"Ok" said nick "I will see when you can come in, I am in the middle of trying to find another doctor"

"What about Dylan" said Miriam?

"Do you think he would be up to it" said nick

"Gave him a call" said Miriam

Miriam set the phone down but 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door, Miriam got up and answered it, and it was nick

"So did you phone him then" said Miriam

"And hello to you as well" said nick walking in

"All I want to know is when I can get back to work" said Miriam

"You always got down to business, didn't you" said nick

"That me" said Miriam

Miriam threw herself on the sofa

"Well you're not getting any smaller" said nick

Miriam laughed

"Its called pregnancy" said Miriam

"And that precisely why you shouldn't go back to work" said nick

"Nothing is going to stop me" said Miriam

"I would believe that" said nick "Dylan's starting tomorrow, you can start on Monday"

Miriam smiled

Dylan started work the next day

"Where Miriam" said Dylan to nick

"Off on leave" said nick "she will be back on Monday"

"Oh" said Dylan

"Can I ask why she is off" said Dylan

"Personal reasons" said nick

Dylan wasn't sure what nick ment, but was looking forward to seeing Miriam


	7. Chapter 7

Monday came quickly, Miriam was dressed in trousers and a polloneck which covered her bump which was now very noticeable as she was now 7 months pregnant, she was just about to leave when there was a knock on her door, she answered it and it was nick.

"What are you doing here" said Miriam

"Lifting you" said nick Miriam rolled her eyes

"Well someone has to look after you" said nick

While driving nick text Zoe that Miriam was coming back

"Are you trying to kill me?" said Miriam

Nick laughed as he put the phone away Meanwhile at the hospital Zoe had made an announcement that Miriam was coming back, but didn't tell everyone that she was pregnant, as only her and nick knew.

Zoe knew that as Miriam walked through the doors everyone would have the surprise of her life. Nick parked his car and him and mire got out of the car, Miriam suddenly stopped

"Are you ok" Said nick

"What do you think people will make of this" said Miriam with her hand on her bump

"Lets find out" said nick looking at Miriam

"I don't need looking after" said Miriam to nick while walking through the E.D door

Zoe walked up and hugged Miriam

"Welcome back" she said "you're so big"

"I know" said Miriam

"Nicks like my babysitter" said Miriam

Zoe rolled her eyes "I am not surprised" she said

Everyone else just froze and started staring at Miriam and her bump

"Hello" she said walking past everyone

Miriam saw Dylan and walked up to him and hugged him tight Dylan looked down and saw Miriam's bump

"Long time no see" said Miriam

"Are you..." said Dylan

"Pregnant yes" said Miriam "7 months"

"But how" said Dylan

"I am sure you don't want me to explain that" said Miriam laughing

Miriam walked up to the reception desk, to get her post Noel handed Miriam a pile of post

"If I have this much in 2 months then I wonder what it's going to be like when I go off on maternity leave" said Miriam

"Are you pregnant" said noel

"No" said Miriam "this is a camel hump to store water"

"So how far" said Tess smiling

"7 months" said Miriam

Miriam walked off to the staff room where she was greeted by Dylan

"So how's tom" said Dylan

"In prison" said Miriam

"What" said Dylan?

"I thought you would have heard, it was big news when I left" said Miriam sipping tea


	8. Chapter 8

"What" said Dylan "why?'

"Sexual and phial abuse" said Miriam sipping her tea

"What, to who" said Dylan

Miriam looked down and put her hands on her bump, Dylan could see the tears in her eyes

"Did he do this to you?" said Dylan looking at Miriam's bump

"Yea" said Miriam

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" said Dylan

"Look at this" said Miriam

Miriam showed Dylan the hand prints on her arm

"They are from 4 months ago, he crushed and broke both my wrists" said Miriam

Dylan placed his hand on Miriam's

"You know that you have friends here that will help you" he said

Miriam smiled

"Gave me your hand" she said

She took Dylan's hand and placed it on her bump, Dylan could feel the baby kick and he smiled

"When is your husband out" said Dylan

"3 weeks time" said Miriam

"Where are you going to live then" said Dylan

"Somewhere, I don't know" said Miriam

"Well you can stay with me" said Dylan

Miriam walked out to reception where she saw Kristy; she was sure Kristy recognised her but was not sure how to ask her about warren, Miriam walked over to reception; she lifted up some files and noticed noel looking at her bruised arms.

"Oh I'm sorry" said noel

"I know nick told everyone" said Miriam

"About what" said noel

"My husband" said Miriam

"Oh" said noel "I take it you're not with him anymore"

"He is in jail and when he comes out I have no extension of ever seeing him again" said Miriam

Miriam walked to the staffroom where Kristy was sitting, Miriam sat down beside her

"I'm such a hypocrite" said Miriam

Kristy looked at her

"I told you to get away from your husband and look at me" said Miriam

"How is Nita" said Miriam

"You remember us all this time" said Kristy

"How could I forget" said Miriam

"So did you take my advice" said Miriam

"No" Said Kristy "warrens dead"

"What" said Miriam?

"2 months ago" said Kristy

"Well I wish my husband was" said Miriam

"What" said Kristy in shock?


	9. Chapter 9

"Well he did this, but to be honest I wouldn't change it cause then I wouldn't be expecting" said Miriam

"What he..." said Kristy

"Yes" said Miriam

"But everyone's trying to guess the baby's father so I assumed..." said Kristy

"What" said Miriam?

Miriam stormed out of the staffroom and went to reception and started moving things about

"Can I help" said noel

"Maybe" said Miriam "where the sheet that has my babies potential fathers on it"

"What I don't know what you're talking about" said noel

"Don't lie" said Miriam

Miriam found the note with everyone's guesses on it and looked at peoples guesses and saw nick walk by

"Nick look at this" said Miriam

Nick walked over and looked at the piece of paper it had 3 main people on it, nick, Adam and Dylan, noel could see the anger in nicks eyes.

"Well noel I can ensure you that my baby is my husband's" said Miriam angrily

"But he was..." said noel

"Beating me?" said Miriam looking noel

"Well if you really want to know" said Miriam

"You don't have to do this Miriam" said nick

"I do" said Miriam "have you heard of something called rape"

"He..." said noel

"Yes, raped me" said Miriam "put that on your sheet"

Miriam stormed off to her and nicks office and sat down with her hands in her head.

1 month passed and Miriam's husband was out of jail.

Miriam was in work it was a moral day and nick saw her walk in and he followed her up to the desk

"We need to talk about you going off for maternity leave" said nick

"We don't need to talk about that now" said Miriam

"Well toms out of prison today isn't he" said nick

"Yes but I am staying with Dylan" said Miriam

"And noel" said Miriam "if I hear you repeat either of them, your dead"

Miriam walked on and set her bag in the office and headed off to the staffroom to get tea. She sat down and put her hand on her bump nick sat down beside her, they sat and chat until Kristy came in then Miriam got up and left she went into reception when she felt someone pull her around, it was tom


	10. Chapter 10

Why not read some of my other stories…

1) Casualty Miriam turner

2) Casualty Tess, zoe and fletch, bad romance

3) Casualty Tess and fletch, some feelings can't be buried

4) Max and zoe lawfully wedded wife

5) Nick Jordan returns

6) Max and zoe in sickness and in health

7) Max and zoe , is it love

8) Max and zoe a bundle of joy

Or read on in this story


	11. Chapter 11

Noel knew that the man was tom but he just froze and didnt wrist tight and pulled her towards him, them when he saw Miriams wrist tightly

"I noticed your clothes are missing out of the house" said tom

"I have moved out" said Miriam "and yous eyes

Nick hugged Miriam.

"Noel call the police" said nick "tell them that there's someone they might want lying on the E.D floor"

Noel phoned the police and they arrested tom, nick brought Miriam to cubical where Tess was waiting with an ice pack, Tess waited too nick was gone then she started talking to Miriam.

"Are you ok" said Tess

"Yea I will live" said Miriam

"Well cause of the shock, I would like you to go for a scan" said Tess

"Can I have it here" said Miriam "I know as soon as I walk out there I will get all the stares"

"If you want" said Tess "but fir the record everyone ones here for you"

"Thanks" said Miriam

Miriam had her scan and everything was normal, she goat picture and headed to the staffroom away from reception as she knew most people would be there.

Miriam sat down for ages with a cup of tea staring at her scan picture, but then Dylan came in

"You hiding" said Dylan

"No, well yes" said Miriam not sure which it was

Dylan sat down beside Miriam; he noticed the scan she was looking at

"Can I see" said Dylan

Dylan looked and smiled at the scan

"Dylan" said Miriam "I was wondering if I could stay at your house just up until the bays born, I just can't stand being in that big house all by myself"

"Of course" said Dylan "you can stay along as you want"

"Thanks Dylan" said Miriam

"Can I just ask you one question" said Dylan

"Sure" said Miriam

"You are 8 months pregnant, but not only will you not go off on maternity leave, when your babies bore you dons all this" said nick

"Baby clothes" said Miriam


	12. Chapter 12

"You are a man" said Miriam "you think that you only need a carrier bag full"

Nick smiled

"If you dont go on at me blame Dylan" said Miriam

"Why whats enough here for the whole maternity ward"

"Well a woman needs to buy her baby a wardrobe" said Miriam laughing and sipping her tea

"Yea a wardrobe not a room full" said nick

Just then Tess and Zoe walked in and looked at the room full of baby things

"Nick I never knew you were into all this" said Zoe laughing

"Is got it into her head that my office is a storeroom"

Tess and Zoe just looked at Miriam who was lying on the sofa with a cup of tea in one hand and the other hand on her bump and laughed

"You dont"

Nick stormed out of the room and Tess, Zoe and Miriam just laughed

"So what is all this" said Zoe

Miriam showed Tess and Zoe everything she had bought, it took nearly an hour

"Well we better get back to work" said Zoe

"Yea" said Miriam

Dylan was in the staffroom drinking tea, so Miriam went into have a chat, she sat down beside him

"I feel like I am about to clasp" said Dylan

"Well they do say shop to you drop" said Miriam

"Well all I can see is baby grows, prams and cots" said Dylan

Miriam laughed

"It was fun though" said Miriam

"Fun!?" said Dylan "my heads about to explode"

"Well nick stormed out when he saw everything we had bought" said Miriam

"Well I suppose it was worth it then" said Dylan

Miriam laughed

"Anything to annoy nick" said Miriam

"So how are you" said Dylan

"Fine" said Miriam

"It just feels like I spend all my time in the staffroom drinking tea" said Miriam

"That because that all you do" said Dylan

Dylan and Miriam sat there drink tea and talking, Dylan got up to make mire tea when he looked at his watch

"Its 6:30" said Dylan "and we have run out of tea"

"I have more in the car" said Miriam "there's still another half an hour of our shift left"

"You are full of surprises" said Dylan

"Wait here I will get it" said Miriam grabbing her car keys


	13. Chapter 13

Dylan sat in the staffroom for 15 minutes and Miriam still hadn't come back, Dylan walked into reception.

"Have you seen Miriam" said Dylan "she said she would only be a minute"

"No haven't seen her" said noel

Dylan turned around to walk away when he saw Miriam come through the door, but she looked as if there was something wrong, Miriam was bent over with one hand on her bump and the other one holding onto the wall to balance herself, Dylan ran over to Miriam.

"Are you ok" said Dylan

Miriam held onto Dylan

"My waters broke in the car park" said Miriam

Miriam could hardly stand

"We need a bed over here" shouted Dylan "Miriam just breathe in and out"

Tess, Zoe and nick saw Dylan and Miriam

Miriam was rushed into resus

All the other staff was waiting outside resus, they all knew that Miriam's baby was very early

Meanwhile in resus Tess, Zoe and nick were looking after Miriam

"How does anyone do this" said Miriam

Nick laughed

"I never thought I would see the day" said nick

"Aww shut up" said Miriam clenching the gas and putting the tube to her mouth taking a deep breath

"Nick goes away" said Zoe "unless you want to get hit"

"Ok" said nick "I will leave you to it"

"You know I have never understood nick" said Miriam

"Me either" said Zoe

Everyone gathered round nick as he came out of resus.

"Any news" said Dylan

"She's close" said nick

"I was basically told to get lost" said nick

Dylan laughed

"I am not surprised" he said

Everyone waited in reception and about a hour later they saw Tess smile at a very small baby (a girl), Tess put the baby in a incubator, zoe was looking after Miriam and Tess was looking after Miriam's new baby, Tess brought the incubator beside Miriam and about 30 minutes later zoe pulled the curtain back to reveal Miriam lying on the bed with her hand in the incubator and one of her babies hand clinched around her finger, Miriam could see Dylan and nick looking through the window.

"We have to bring her to another ward" said Tess "what will I tell people if they ask?"

"Just tell them the truth" said Miriam

Miriam said good bye to her baby girl for the moment

"Right I need to check you over then I can move you to cubical" said Zoe

"Ok" said Miriam

Tess wheeled the incubator out the resus door and stopped when she saw nick and Dylan.

"Miriam said I can tell you" said Tess

Nick and Dylan looked in to see the beautiful baby

"Well" said Tess "it's a beautiful baby girl, even though she was near full term, she is still very small"

The rest of the staff gathered round the incubator

"You can have a look at her" said Tess "then I have to bring her up to another ward"

Everyone looked in to the incubator and smiled


	14. Chapter 14

Tess took the baby away to the other ward, and then Zoe came out of resus

"Is Miriam ok" said nick

"She just needs a few stitches" said Zoe

"Too much information" said nick

"Well you asked" said Zoe

"Can we see her" said Dylan

"Yea" said Zoe "we are just moving her to cubical"

Miriam was sitting in cubical she was wearing her own clothes and was waiting to be discharged, when she saw Dylan walk through the curtain.

"Hey" said Dylan

Miriam smiled

"Do you want to come up stairs with me and see her?" said Miriam

"Yes if you want me to" said Dylan

Just then Tess walked in with the discharge form and Miriam signed it

"Shall we go" said Miriam

Dylan smiled and helped Miriam up, Dylan and Miriam walked into reception

"Congratulations" said noel at reception

Miriam and Dylan walked up the stairs together and went into the room where Miriam's baby was, Miriam walked over to the incubator.

Miriam put her hand in and her little girl grabbed her finger, Miriam pulled her hand out and turned round to Dylan, she took his hand and slides it in the side of the incubator where her hand originally was, Miriam's baby took hold of Dylan's finger as well.

"See she likes you" said Miriam

Dylan smiled

"So what are you going to call her" said Dylan

"I don't know" said Miriam "what do you think?"

"Em daisy, Sarah, Rachiel, Hannah, holly or em Sophie?" said Dylan

"What about holly" said Miriam smiling at Dylan?

"I like it" said Dylan

It was 5am and Miriam feels asleep on Dylan's shoulder, she woke up at 9am

"I have to go to work" said Dylan

"You have been up all night" said Miriam "I am your boss, and I am saying take the day off"

"No sorry I will go into work" said Dylan "are you ok here?"

"Yes fine" said Miriam

"Can I tell people in the E.D holly's name" said Dylan

"Yes of course" said Miriam

"I will see you later" said Dylan hugging Miriam

Dylan went down to the E.D, nick walked over to him.

"You look tried" said nick

"Yes I have been up all night with Miriam and holly" said Dylan

"Holly?" said nick

"That what nick has called her little girl" said Dylan

Nick smiled

"Take the day off" said nick

"No I will be fine" said Dylan

Dylan walked off and saw Tess and Zoe standing with Kristy and Adam.

"So how's Miriam" said Zoe


	15. Chapter 15

"Her and holly are doing fine" said Dylan

"Holly?" said Kristy

"Yea thats husband with holly" said Tess pointing over to the E.D door

Dylan turned round and looked, it was Miriamt be bothering us anymore" said tom

"Hollyt be bothering us" said tom

Nick and Dylan looked at each other

Dylan ran up the stairs towards the children's ward and when he ran through the doors he went to hollys eyes were slightly open, and Dylan looked into them and realized something, and the words just slipped out of his mouth.

"I love you Miriam" he said

Just as he had finished his sentence Miriam closed her eyes, Dylan found someone to help Miriam and she was brought into theatre.

Meanwhile in the E.D everyone watch as Dylan came down the steps with tears in his eyes and blood all over him.

Tess noticed that tom was distracted by this so she grabbed holly out of his arms and it worked, she handed her to Kristy.

Dylan went over and out his head on the wall before punching it, then he went over and punched tom, tom fell to the ground but lifted his head slightly up.

"what sort of man abuses and rapes his wife then rips open her stitches with his own hands leaves him wife to bleed to death then takes his child?"

Tess, Zoe and nick all put theres finger.

"She really likes you" said nick from behind Dylan

"Any news" said Dylan

"No" said nick


	16. Chapter 16

Dylan and nick waited beside holly for 3 hours until they heard some news about is Miriam, Miriam was going to be ok, nick went and told the E.D staff and Dylan stayed with holly.

Miriam was sitting in a hospital bed when Dylan was told that he could see her, Dylan walked in and miriam was sitting staring at a wall in front of her

"How are you" said Dylan

"Board" said Miriam

Dylan laughed and sat down on a seat near her bed, they sat in silence for a minute

"Right I'm going to see holly" said is Miriam

"No you're not" said Dylan "you have to rest"

"Well I am not sitting here all day like a statue" said is Miriam

Dylan laughed

"Your not one for sitting around" said Dylan

"Well all I know is I am not sitting around here any longer" said is Miriam

Miriam got up and sat at the edge of the bed ready to get up

"Aww" Miriam said with the pain

Dylan quickly stood up

"See I told you" he said

"What on earth happened" said is Miriam "I can't remember much"

"Don't worry tom can't hurt you know" said Dylan

"He did this" said is Miriam

"Yes" said Dylan "but you won't see him again"

"What did he do" said is Miriam "all I remember is someone coming up behind me"

"Do you really want to know?" said Dylan

"Yes" said is Miriam

"He ripped open your stitches with his hands, then decided to let you bleed to death and take holly" said Dylan

"Oh my god" said is Miriam "is holly ok"

"Yes she is fine" said Dylan "Tess grabbed holly off tom, when he was distracted"

"Distracted by what" said is Miriam

"By me coming down the steps drenched in blood" said Dylan "but don't worry as soon as holly away from him I punched him"

"Why were you covered in blood?" asked is Miriam

"I found you lying on the floor" said Dylan

"Is that why you were carrying me and shouting" said is Miriam

Dylan looked at her in shock, how had she remembered and most importantly had she remembered what he had said?

"Yes" answered Dylan

Miriam and Dylan talked for hours before Dylan went down to the E.D and gave everyone the good news, everyone was so pleased.

Miriam was discharged 3 days later, and Dylan went to lift her, Dylan went into her room and is Miriam was sitting in her own clothes.

"You ready" said Dylan

"Yes, but can we go down to the E.D first" said is Miriam

"If that's what you want" said Dylan

Miriam and Dylan walked down to the E.D together

" miriam you can't wear high heels, what if you trip and fall" said Dylan

Miriam rolled her eyes

"I will manage" said is Miriam


	17. Chapter 17

Nick was the first person to see Miriam, as Miriam walked into the office

"Wheret worry the stuff is Is room" said nick

Miriam walked out of the office and saw Tess, so is Miriam walked over to her

"Apparently you are the one that saved holly" said Miriam

Tess smiled

"thanks" said miriam

"are you ok" said tess

"Yea I will live" said Miriam

Then Zoe walked over and the 3 of them chatted for nearly half an hour

"Well I better go up and see holly" said Miriam

"See you soon" said Zoe

"Yea" said Miriam

Miriam had no entention of staying off for 6 months, her and Dylan walked up to the children's ward and went into hollyt know that you remembered that part" said Dylan

"Who cares what I remembered" said Miriam "but all I want to know is, did you mean it?"

Dylan paused for a moment then gave his answer

"Well yes I did mean it" said Dylan "with all my heart"

Dylan opened his mouth to ask miriam a question, when miriam walked over to him and kissed him, Dylan kissed her back when an alarm went off , miriam and Dylan stopped and turn round, it was holly, suddenly doctors and nurses rushed in and wheeled holly into theatre.

Dylan and Miriam waited outside in silence

"Can you wait here, and tell me if theres what you want" said Dylan

Miriam got and walked down the E.D steps, nick was in reception and nick known that she had been crying so he ran up to her.

"Miriams in theatre" said Miriam

Nick hugged her and noel over heard them talking

Miriam walked with nick past Tess, Kristy, Adam and Zoe to the office

All 4 of them headed to reception to see noel

"Whats took a turn for the worst" said noel

Tess and Zoe looked at each other

"What do you mean she has took a turn for the worst" said Adam

"Something about breathing problems apparently" said noel "she is in theatre"

All 5 of them looked over to the office door as Miriam was inside with nick

"Poor miriam" said Kristy

"She was so helpful when Nita was in that condition" said Kristy

"What" said Adam?

"Miriam delivered her that's how I know her" said Kristy "she also knew about me and warren"


	18. Chapter 18

Mean while in the office nick poured a glass of whiskey for Miriam

"So what happened" said nick

"The alarm went off" said miriam "but I was too busy with Dylan too notice"

Nick chocked on the whiskey he was drinking and looked at Miriam

"You and Dylan?" he said

"Yea" said miriam "but I was with him when I was amend to be looking after my daughter" said Miriam

"Since when have you and Dylan been together" said nick

"We are not together" said Miriam "we just sort of kissed"

"Well you must have kissed for a reason" said nick

"Well he found me after tom had... You know, left me for dead" said Miriam

"Yea" said nick

"Well he carried me to get help" said Miriam

"So" said nick

"Well he told me that he loved me" said Miriam

"What" said nick

"Well I asked him if he ment it" said Miriam

"Well" said nick "what did he say"

"That he ment it" said miriam "he said he loved me with all his heart"

Nick looked in shock

"Well do you feel the same" said nick

"Well yes" said Miriam

"So what's the problem then" said nick

"Well I have holly now" said miriam "and why am I taking advice from you"

Nick laughed

"Your love life is messed up" said Miriam

"No its not" said nick

"Well you and zoe" said Miriam

"How did you know about us?" said nick

Miriam laughed

"Cause you just told me" said Miriam

"Well if you love him, and he feels the same way then be with him" said nick

"He is allot younger than me" said Miriam

"You have just had a baby" said nick "you are not that old"

Miriam laughed

"Even the midwife's were concerned about I having a baby" said miriam "and you should know by age, as you did look up my medical records"

"How did you know about that?" said nick

"Nick you're forgetting that I have know you for nearly 25 years" said Miriam

Nick laughed

"So what are you going to do about Dylan" he said

"Don't know" said Miriam downing her whisky

"I better go and see if there's any news on holly" said Miriam walking out of the office

Miriam was met by Zoe and Tess

"How's holly" said Tess

"I am going to see now" said Miriam

"Let us know if you hear any news" said Zoe

"Yes I will" said Miriam

Miriam walked up the steps towards the children's department when she was met by Dylan

"She is going to be ok" said Dylan


	19. Chapter 19

Miriam smiled and walked into holly's room and sat down on a chair beside her

"Dylan" said Miriam "thanks"

"No problem" said Dylan

"Oh and can you tell everyone at the E.D she is ok" said miriam "and that they can come and visit if they want"

"No problem" said Dylan walking away

Dylan walked into the E.D and went into the staffroom where everyone was waiting on news of holly

"Miriam has sent me here to tell you about holly" said Dylan

Nick, Tess and Zoe looked at each other

"The operation went well and you can go to see her if you want" said Dylan

Everyone smiled and headed up to the children's ward

"Dylan can I have a word" said nick

"Yea" said Dylan

"Miriam has told me about what happened just before holly was rushed into theater" said nick

"Oh has she" said Dylan

"Don't let her down" said nick "because she really loves you"

Dylan smiled and walked out of the staffroom and past reception and up to the children's ward

He peeped his head through the door and saw Miriam talking at Tess and Zoe; Miriam looked and saw Dylan at the door she smiled at him, so Dylan walked in.

Miriam took holly out of the cot she was now in and put her in Tess arms, Tess and Zoe smiled and Dylan walked in and sat beside them, not long after Tess and Zoe left nick came in and sat down beside Miriam.

"Do you want to hold her" said Miriam

"Yea, why not" said nick

Miriam handed holly to nick and nick turned round and looked at Dylan

"Are you going to open some of these boxes" said nick to Dylan

"Yea" said Dylan

"Well you can start with the ones in my office" said nick

"I though these were them all" said Dylan

"That's what I thought too until I looked in the file cabinet this morning" said nick

Miriam laughed as Dylan went down to nicks office

"He really loves you" said nick

"How would you know?" said Miriam

"well he has only had 3 hours sleep in the last 3 days cause he has been sitting with you and holly, he was crying when you were hurt, he is prepared to go through 2 rooms full of boxes to keep you happy and finally the way he looks at you, you can see it" said nick

Miriam smiled and looked at holly

"Oh and I almost forgot, he loves holly" said nick "and you know Dylan he finds it hard to love anyone or thing, but look he loves you both"

"Did he really cry" said Miriam

"Yes" said nick

"There must be something wrong with him" said Miriam

"Yes, he loves you both, very much" said nick

"Well he did say that he loved me, 1 more time than tom ever said it" said Miriam

"And the way he punched tom, even if tom gets released I don't think that he will be coming back" said nick

Miriam smiled

"And you love him too" said nick "the way you look at him, it's obvious"


	20. Chapter 20

2 days later holly was discharged and miriam carried her down to the E.D staffroom, Dylan was there, he was sleeping, miriam grabbed a pillow with her other hand and hit him over the head with it.

"Go home and sleep" said Miriam

Miriam sat down and put holly on her knee; she lifted out a bottle and shook it.

"Can you hold her" said Miriam smiling

"Sure" said Dylan

Miriam handed holly to Dylan and then went up to the kettle and put enough water in it to make the bottle and some tea, she warmed the bottle up and made the tea, then she took the bottle and sat down beside Dylan she looked over and Dylan was asleep and holly was asleep in his arms.

Miriam smiled and sat opposite them with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Dylan" shouted Zoe

"Shhh" said Miriam

Miriam pointed over to holly and Dylan, and Zoe smiled

Tess walked in and saw them

"Aww" she said

Before Miriam knew it half the E.D staff was in the staffroom, Miriam took holly out of Dylan's arms for her bottle, and Miriam feed her.

"So how are we going to wake him" said Miriam?

"Leave nick to find him" said Zoe

"No nick won't care" said Miriam "he knows Dylan's had a hard time"

"A hard time because if what" said Zoe

Miriam froze she knew that she had to tell them, she was in too deep

Tess and Zoe were the only people left in the staffroom, except from Dylan, but Miriam waited to he left to tell them.

"Right" she said "I thought nick would have told you" said Miriam to Zoe

"Told me what" said Zoe

"well" said miriam "Dylan was the person who rescued me when my waters broke, he waited outside until holly was born, he waited until I was discharged, then he went up with me to wait to I could see holly, he was the person who found me after tom had left me for dead, he lifted me up and carried me to theatre, he waited outside for 5 hours until the operation was over and he stayed with me and waited outside when holly was in theatre"

"I think there's a pattern appearing here" said Tess

"Nick said that when I was in theatre he came down covered in blood and punched tom, then apparently he went into nicks office sat at my desk and cried" said Miriam

"Dylan crying" said Zoe

"I know, nick said the same thing" said Miriam

"But when he found me he told me that he loved me" said Miriam

"Ohh" said Tess and Zoe together

"Nick told me how much Dylan loved me" said Miriam

"Well, what did you say to Dylan" said Tess

"Kissed him" said Miriam "but just as I did holly's heart monitor alarm went off"

"How romantic" said zoe sarcastically "why are you taking love advice from nick he's hopeless"

"I know, he never does anything romantic for you" said Miriam

Tess looked at Zoe in disbelief

"Nick told me about you two" said miriam "well; I tricked him into telling me"

"He really loves you" said Miriam to Zoe

"I know" said Zoe

"Do you love Dylan?" said Tess

"Yes" said Miriam "he picked holly's name, and he really loves her as well"


	21. Chapter 21

Miriam signed some forms off while Dylan looked after holly, when she had finished she went to the staffroom but she decided to look though the door and see how Dylan and holly were getting on, she stood at the door and looked in, Dylan was nursing holly and singing a lullaby to her, miriam watched as when holly fell asleep Dylan set her in the cot that he had set up in the staffroom, suddenly miriam felt someone behind her, it was zoe, zoe smiled as he watched Dylan and holly together.

"Het he" said Zoe to Miriam

"He loves her and you as well" said Zoe

Miriam smiled

"Should I gave him a chance" said Miriam

"Yes, I have never seen him like this" said Zoe "he is in love with you"

"Thanks" said Miriam

"See you tomorrow" said Zoe

Miriam smiled and walked into the staffroom

"You got her asleep then" said Miriam

"Yea" said Dylan smiling

"All day I have had people telling me how they have never seen you like this and that you love me and holly" said Miriam

"Would these people be Tess, zoe and nick" said Dylan

"Yep" said Miriam

"I have been questioned by them all day too" said Dylan

"But itt it" said Miriam

"Yes very much so" said Dylan

Miriam smiled and kissed him

"So do you love me too?" said Dylan

"Of course, we both adore you" said Miriam

Dylan kissed Miriam back

"I have a present, for you" said Miriam

Miriam handed Dylan a document

"What is it?" said Dylan

"Well" said Miriam "you love holly and holly obviously adores you, so I thought maybe you would like be her dad"

Dylan smiled

"Am speechless" he said

"If you sign this tom will no longer be her father, you will be" said Miriam "your name will be on the birth certificate and all her records, plus you will have the same rights as a biological father"

Dylan smiled

"Are you serious" said Dylan "is you sure"

"Of course" said Miriam

Dylan kissed Miriam and signed the form, before giving it to Miriam

"What should we tell everyone" said Dylan

"Lets say nothing, see if they notice" said miriam "now would you like to hold your daughter?"

"Of course" said Dylan

Dylan held holly and Miriam kissed him

"So how long you off on maternity leave?" said Dylan

"6 months" said miriam "but I will be in here, so It everyone" said Dylan

Miriam laughed and kissed holly


	22. Chapter 22

The next day Dylan was in work early

"You seem happy today" said Zoe

"I am" said Dylan

"Would this have anything to do with Miriam?" said Zoe

"How do you know?" said Dylan

"Miriam told me" said zoe "but don't worry your secret is safe with me"

"Miriam and holly are coming in soon" said Dylan

Zoe smiled and walked off

2 hours later Miriam came in with holly, Dylan smiled when he saw her come through the door, Dylan took holly off Miriam and hugged her, Miriam smiled and nick came over.

"Should you not be working" said nick to Dylan

"Aww shut up nick" said Miriam to nick "stop being so tight"

"And you should be on leave" said nick

By this time a lot of the staff were gathered around looking at holly

"It's a free country" said Miriam "I am allowed to let Dylan see his daughter"

"Daughter?" said nick

"Yea daughter" said Miriam

Dylan smiled at holly and Miriam, and everyone looked round at them

"Well everyone was eventually going to find out" said Miriam to Dylan

Dylan, Miriam and holly walked off to the staffroom

"So Dylan's holly's father" said Tess to Zoe

"I want to go and see Miriam" said Zoe

"Well I'm coming with you" said Tess

Tess and zoe walked to the staffroom door where they had the shock of their life's, there they saw Dylan and miriam kissing, just as zoe and Tess were about to get back to work nick walked past and looked into the staffroom.

Miriam saw nick and her and Dylan stopped kissing and looked at Tess, Zoe and nick

"What do you think you're doing" said nick

"Do you really want me to answer that" said Miriam

Tess and Zoe looked at each other and burst out laughing

Miriam rolled her eyes when she saw nicks face

Miriam lifted up holly and smiled

"No need to look terrified" said Miriam to nick

Nick walked off

"So" said Zoe smiling

Miriam smiled back and she carried holly to reception

"So is this really Dylan's daughter" said noel

"Yep" said Miriam "has you seen nick?"

"Yes, I think he's in the office" said noel

"Thanks" said Miriam

Miriam walked to the office and opened the door to see nick sitting at his desk

"So you finished with Dylan" said nick "the father of holly"

"What's your problem" said Miriam

"Nothing" said nick

"Zoe?" said Miriam

"Yep" said nick

"I love holly and Dylan and Dylan loves me and holly" said miriam "I don't see what's people's problems are"


End file.
